


Countdown to Love

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Soulmates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: This has literally been in my drafts for two years and I had no idea. (Which explains the shitty title) Wth lets just post it and see what happens (Basically no editing whatsoever)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Countdown to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just smashed two AUs together, so let be explain both of them:
> 
> Wings AU: Everyone has a pair of wings like angels. The more you are loved and supported, the larger they are. The more you are neglected or abused or ignored, the smaller they are. This means that kids with smaller wings usually have friends with larger ones because their friends' parents love the other kid in place of the kid's parents/family. Married couples practically display the state of their relationship through the condition of their wings. Very few much-loved people can fly (celebrities, close families, heroes). Wings can be any color(s) from Blue to white to black to brown. Color has no meaning, it is genetic.
> 
> Countdown Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with a number on their wrist, which counts down the miles until they meet their soulmate, therefore, soulmates have the exact same number at birth. The second someone is born, the number on their wrist is photographed, it's almost like a second social security number. Kids run in circles just to watch the numbers go down. The numbers are always different, one famous story about two babies born in rooms next to each other with only 0.0007 on their wrists, and they met for the first time in the hallway thirty minutes later. You get the jist. Some people are born with roman numerals, some with the modern numeral system, or even with other styles of counting.
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

Taking a deep breath, SHIELD cadet Melinda May ran a little harder, breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. The cool morning mist was slowly being burned away by the newly awoken sun. Closing her eyes briefly as she turned the bend in the running path, Melinda failed to hear the second pair of footsteps before she collided with someone.

Hitting the dirt with a smart sting in her cheek, Melinda rolled over and jumped up. She looked down to the backside of another cadet facedown in the gravel. "Sorry." She said.

"Wait." He rolled over, "You alright?" The young man asked, sitting up and ruffling his wings. Melinda refused to acknowledge how beautiful they were. Large fawny brown and soft with streaks and spots of white cream where long streams of light blue peaked through his primaries, melting into a more definite blue at the tips, the same color as his eyes.

"I'm fine." Melinda blinked, reaching a hand down and pulling him up. "You're bleeding!" He said with alarm, reaching up a hand to touch her cheek. "Oh sorry. . ." He suddenly froze, staring at his wrist then her again, back and forth.

Melinda looked. Right there on his wrist was a slowly fading roman numeral that disappeared. Melinda ripped the athlete band off her wrist. On her own was a melting _Zero._

"You're my soulmate." The man gasps.

"Cool, nice to meet you, soulmate. I'll just be on my way now." Melinda rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in soulmates. They were just random ties in nature that held no true meaning. One didn't have to love their soulmate. Sure, there were thousands of love stories out there, but one of her childhood friends had even found out that their soulmate had died at birth, the same numbers on their wrists the only tie between them. And that was just one example. Now her friend was an unmatchable and living the most lonely miserable life. So no, Melinda didn't believe in _'Soulmate happily ever after'._

"Wait!" He touches her arm, "I don't even know your name."

"Melinda. Melinda May." She nods.

"Phil Coulson." The man nods, his wings fluttering nervously. "What school are you in?"

"Second-year-Operations." Melinda's smaller wings hugging her shoulders. Why is she still talking?

"Third-year-Communications." Phil stuck out his hand. Melinda didn't shake it. Cadet Coulson slowly lowered his hand, wiping it on his pants awkwardly. "I'll, uh, see you around."

"Great." Melinda nodded, running past him.

* * *

"As you all know, inter-SHIELD soulbonds are forbidden! If you find out your soulmate is here, you must report to HQ for dischargement! anyone found hiding will be court martialed." The teacher said. Phil squirmed, rubbing his wrist where his soulmark had faded.

"Hey, Coulson, what's the matter, man?" Jasper leaned over, shrugging.

"Nothing." Phil said.

"Your wings are trembling." Maria rolled her eyes. "Spill."

Phil hid his wrist, then raised his hand. When the instructor pointed to him, he asked, "It's just, uh, why are soulmates in SHIELD forbidden?"

"You why, Coulson," Cadet Victoria Hand signed, "Because of the incident seventeen years ago."

"What? I haven't heard about that." Jasper Sitwell scrunched his eyebrows.

The instructor noded, and began, "Seventeen years ago, there was a pair of unmentionable agents who were soulmates. They were the best Operation and Communication partnership SHIELD had ever seen. Their relationship was strong, and they working in perfect sync. On one of their missions, however, a building collapsed on the female agent. The male panicked, and forgot the mission to go try to save his soulmate. The terrorists got away and succeeded to bomb the entire SHIELD base anyway. That's when Director Rick Stoner put a ban, because it was just to risky."

"Oh. That explains a lot." Jasper folded his arms.

"Yeah, well, you all better shut up before someone catches us talking."

* * *

"Hey, why were you so jittery in class earlier?" Maria Hill caught up to Coulson.

"I, uh. . . What if they permitted soulmates again?" Phil blurted out.

"What, did you find yours?" Maria scoffed. "You heard the story earlier, they're forbidden."

"Well, what if there were soulmates in SHIELD but they never acted upon it?" Phil mussed.

"I mean, I guess they could keep it a secret for a little while until your birth-number's end up a match and they find out. You know they check the resumes.

"I found her." Phil confesses, right there outside of the hand-to-hand combat studio.

"Wait, really?" Maria gasps. Phil nods. "Oh, wow, uh, what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you." Phil says, "I've heard of her, and I'll leave SHIELD. She can do more good than me."

"You don't know her!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still." Phil said, pushing the door open and freezing. There she was, sitting on the mats, stretching. She was dressed in shorts and a black T-shirt with the sleeves slashed off. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs swaying. Her wings were folded neatly behind her, the black feathers shining glossy dark blue. Glittery silver lined the tips.

"I need to go." Phil turned his heel.

"What? It's just Melinda-" Maria froze. _"Oh._ " She grabbed Phil's shoulder and sun him around. _'That's her?',_ Maria mouthed with wide eyes. Phil nodded vigorously. "Holy crap." Maria's mouth fell open. "Yeah, keep this a secret for now."

* * *

  
  
  


**(One year later)**

"I hate you." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"I can't be _that_ bad." Phil smirked back.

"Just because we're paintball partners doesn't mean I won't shoot you in the butt when this is over."

"I have no doubt." Phil said as they climbed the hill. His wings fluttered with anticipation.

"You take north, I'll take south. East and west are best defended already." Melinda nodded.

"Got it, _soulmate_." Phil grinned with a whisper, turning back. They occasionally joked about their connection, an agreement that they would keep their bond platonic. It was safer that way.

"Hey, we can't talk about that, remember?" Melinda elbowed him, lifting the paintball gun, she waited until the instructor blew their whistle and paintballs went flying before she began taking out other players with pinpoint accuracy. for some reason, SHIELd thought it was a good idea to teach their cadets about warzones with paintball guns and a play field dotted with forts.

Phil was behind her, back to the wall as he tried to not get shot. Some Operations cadet was zeroing in on him.

Suddenly Melinda heard a soft thump behind her.

Turning with surprise, she saw a paint grenade. Grabbing it, she hurled it up in the air where it exploded with pink liquid. Good to know that the enemy had a a science and engineer cadet on their side.

Phil had watched her, and without thinking had lifted his wing like a shelter over her, keeping the mortifying bright neon pink paint from hitting her. His tawny wings were covered in the rain of pink sticky paint when the splattering paint finally stopped falling.

" _I_ technically wasn't hit." Phil shrugged with a grin, shaking off some of the paint and Melinda rested her sniper on his shoulder and fired, catching the other cadets by surprise. Phil got the message, and pointed his paintball sidearm around May and fired behind her, working in perfect sync.

Enemy cadets retreated behind their walls.

The two took a deep breath. "Well, that was effective!" Phil nodded, and crouched down beside Melinda.

"We need to figure out how to take out their pillbox." Melinda said.

"So what's your tactic, Agent May?" Phil smiled.

"Operation 26." Melinda grinned.  
  
"Operation... _26?!?_ " Phil sputtered, "but... how are we supposed to... _what!?!_ "

"Trust me." May said with a smile.

* * *

"I have to say, blowing up the playing field with a paint missile was unexpected." Phil said. Watching the other cadets drip yellow paint on their way out. "How did you know there was a paintball ICBM in that bunker?"

"Weapons class." Melinda shrugged.

Someone flipped off Melinda and Phil. Maria grinned. She had helped them out, distracting the "terrorists" so Phil and Melinda could disarm, then steal the paint bomb, then proceed launch it from their own fort.

"Nicely done, cadet May." Their instructor smiled, then turned to Phil. "Cadet Coulson, I don't want to ever see you try to fly again. You know your wings must be kept away, they make you a bigger target and alert enemies to your position." The instructor wiped a finger full of paint off the tawny feathers, "and you know that you were injured, you should have wrapped your feathers."

"Yes sir." Phil gulped, immediately folding his wings.

"Cadet Hill, your double agent tactic was genius, but unexpected. Next time tell the instructors your plan as to not cause that confusion again."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed!" 

* * *

Back at the dorms, Melinda turned to Phil and asked, "How did you fly?"

"My mom taught me." Phil said. "She and I were both from big families, so..."

"Lots and lots of love." She deftly laughed. "My wings were never big." She said, "which was probably for the better. Wings cause a lot of air drag in ice skating, you know?"

"There's nothing wrong with wing sizes." Phil sympathized.

"You know that's not true, Phil." Melinda shrugged.

"I love your wings." He slowly said, "they're dark as blackberries but have the same purple-y blue undertones. They're soft and downy, Well kept and not ragged like Garret's. I love your wings."

"Thank you, Phil." Melinda turned, hiding the blush. "But how did you fly?"

"I can teach you." Phil offered, meet me early in the gym tomorrow, when no one is there."

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"I have to _what?_ " Melinda snorted. "Isn't there just one way to-"

"No no no no no no no!" Phil said, standing behind her, wrestling with the dark wings. "Strait! You have to keep them _strait!_ " Phil said, pushing down on her wings again. "Darn you're strong."

"Just tell me what to do!" Melinda huffed, opening her wings again, snapping Phil in the face. He cussed. "Sorry!" Melinda quickly said.

"Ish fune!" Phil spit, laughing.

"What do I do now?" Melinda reached up to pick one of her lost black feathers from his hair.  
  
Phil stared at her hand near his face and she dropped it, "you uh," Phil smiled, "stretch them out _strait._ " He paused, "now turn them a bit forward, so you can catch the wind-"  
  
" _What_ wind?"

"Run!" Phil yelled and bolted forward, extending his wings forward until he was off the ground. Melinda followed, running fast, gaining a little air. Her wings faltered, struggling to support her. She rushed, pushing until she was up a few inches, but she was losing momentum fast.

"Flap them! Flap your wings! Push _against_ the air!" Phil called, but Melinda lost it, falling and crashing on the mat.  
  
Phil dropped to her side, rolling her over and dodging her quivering wings, "oh god, are you alright? Should we try tomor-"

"I did it!" Melinda rolled over grinning. "I flew!"  
  
"Not _quite_ , but it's a good st- OOF!" Phil fell back when she leapt up and hugged him, and Phil wrapped one arm around her.

Phil looked up to her grinning face, and smoothed her dark hair from her beautiful face. She leaned in, he pulled her down, and-

Someone in the doorway whistled. "Sorry to interrupt the hot stuff goin' on down here, but isn't that the _sparring_ mat?" Garret howled from the door, slapping the doorframe and turning away.

"Sorry." Melinda clamored off him, leaving Phil disappointed."where were we?" She asked as if to change the topic.

"About to have se-"

Melinda's glare silenced him. Phil nodded. "We were celebrating the two and a half inches you flew."

"Still a start!"

"It is." Phil stood up. "Alright, this time I want you to know _how_ to flap."

"I know how." Melinda folded her arms.

"Show me."

Melinda flapped her wings as hard as she could, managing to blow Phil's brown hair into disarray. Phil put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Scoop the air. Shape it. You want the air to support you. When your wings flap, bend your full wing, not just your back bones."

Melinda experimented, pointing her primaries in then out, attempting to copy what Phil taught her slowly. Phil nodes with approval, "now try again."

Melinda brayed the air furiously, and Phil made a noise of "NO!" Before she propelled herself back, knocking into the wall. Melinda watches from her painful angle against the wall.

"You have to be airborne before you do that!" He squealed. "Like this!" Phil backed up and ran, tilting his wings to catch the air and _poof!_ , he was up, keeping the momentum by flapping just like he'd shown her. Phil descended, stepping down next to her, offering Melinda his arm up.

They started together, running, and this time when Melinda caught the air she scooped down, beating against the air. She had to flap almost two times as much as Phil, because of the difference of their wing size. But the feeling was pure elation, a freedom she had never known.

"What did I tell you about flying, Cadet Coulson!?!?"

Melinda winced at the sound of the instructors voice, and she lost focus and concentration, consequently dropping like a stone to the ground.

Phil frowned, gliding down to stand by his fallen friend. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just practicing."

"And teaching Operations Academy's best student bad habits!"

"I've never flown before." Melinda pulled herself up."I've wanted to ever since I saw my favorite figure skater fly across the ice when I was five."

The instructor ignored Melinda's explanation. "I'm telling you, I don't ever want to see you flying again!"

"You won't." Phil sighed, once again pulling Melinda up.

* * *

  
"THEY'VE PUT OUT THE LIST! THEY'VE PUT OUT THE LIST!" A cadet ran down the halls, calling the long awaited announcement.

Cadets ran to the HQ building, pushing through the hall to see the list of first potentially matched field partners.

Maria stood with concern. Melinda froze. Phil turned around and had a panic attack.

"They matched you guys." Maria gasped.

"But what is they find out..."

"After that spectacular show in the training ring with the paintball war, I don't see how they _wouldn't_ have paired you two up." Maria folded her arms. "At least the assigned me to the strategy building."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Melinda's and pulled her away. "We can't keep this up much longer, Mel." Phil said.

"The second they find out we're soulmates-"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!" Jasper Sitwell gasped, "HEY GUYS! PHILLY FOUND HIS SOULMA- oh. _OH._ "

The crowd of cadets went silent, staring at the three. Melinda let go of Phil's hand.

Unexpectedly, but inevitably, the overhead speakers said, " **Cadet Coulson, Phillip, and Cadet May, Melinda, report to the director's office right now."**

The two exchanged one glance and turned to walk their Cavalry's parade.

Once buzzed in, the two cadets saw both the Operations Academy and Communications Academy directors waiting.

"We already know, so don't lie." School head Will Darvin said.

"You two are the top students. Were very disappointed right now." Operations academy school head, Elis Whitemore, folded their arms.

"Listen, were really sorry about-" Phil started.

"Oh don't worry about the paintball field." Mr Darvin waved his hand. "Were the ones who need to apologize."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAT_?  
  
Melinda blinked, "what do- huh?"

"Were so sorry that you two will be missing your graduation, so we wanted to give both of you your valedictorian medals now." Mrs Whitemore said.

"Were disappointed our two best students have to be sent into the field so quickly, but if you haven't heard about the most recent threat, almost all of SHIELD is bust right now, and we need you two to go secure a certain point tomorrow morning."

Phil choked. He didn't need another panic attack.   
  
"Yes ma'am. Yes sir. Thank you." Melinda spilled.

"Dismissed. Report to the technology department in four hours. You depart in O-nine hundred hours."

The two sloppily saluted, and rushed out the door.

"That was way to close." Melinda was holding Phil's hand so tight her knuckles her white.

The lobby of the building could be seen two stories down, the open face of the classrooms and different levels giving off a balcony vibe.

\--------- -:x:- ---------

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to tell you guys that this is where I lost inspiration. This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, but I want to tell you what I see in my head happening next:
> 
> Basically Philinda jump off the third floor and Phil teaches Melinda one more flying tip, and she tries, but falls, and Phil catches her at the bottom. He kisses her in the empty lobby and Melinda tells him her wings were easier to fly with. Phil says, "that's because I love you with all my heart." (I then imply that that night they sleep together)
> 
> Later they go on the mission and succeed with flying colors, but when they return, the instructor reveals that the reason he discourages flying is because SURPRISE! he was he man who lost his soulmate in the field and failed the mission. In the process of escaping, tried to fly with his dying soulmate but was shot down, so losing his wings and partner. He knew Phil and Melinda were soulmates, and so had covered up the info that held their birth numbers. He had just wanted them to not go thru the same experience.
> 
> Phil thanks his instructor, and finds Melinda crying. Her mother found out about him, and told her she can't be his partner and has to apply for someone else.
> 
> Phil comforts her, and kisses her on the the steps of the SHIELD academy. Maria sees them and smiles.
> 
> For the next several years, Philinda work together until Sitwell, who develops a crush on May, reports them out of jealousy. Phil and Melinda are court-martialed, but the old instructor comes to their defense, explaining how badly SHIELD has done since they banned Soulmate partnerships. The SHIELD leaders agree to let Phil and Melinda go, and they let them be the guinea pigs for an experiment to see if they should let soulmates be a thing again.
> 
> Obviously, Philinda blow the whole thing out of the water, exceeded expectations, and SHIELD allows soulmate partnerships again.
> 
> As an epilogue, I planned a scene of May teaching a newly adopted Skye to fly, and Skye upset with how small her wings were. Then May would say, "did you hear a word of the story I just told you?!?"
> 
> \---------  
> Let me know if I should write this ending out in a second chapter or reedit the whole thing in the comments......


End file.
